Cambiando Nuestro Destino
by ProngsAndMoony
Summary: Segundo fic, primero publicado, viaje a la epoca de los merodeadores! muchas cosas pueden pasar, no soy muy buena cn los summary.. Asi que leann no se van a arrepentir! mezcla rara de parejas, es bastante comico pero la base general es un Harry Hermione
1. Prologo

Nuestro segundo Fic

Espero que les guste, primero que nada, les dejamos el Prologo.. sería como un primer capitulo, pero es el prologo! dejen reviews!

By: Pau y Martu o Moony y Prongs

Prologo:

-¿Eres tu? –dijo Remus sorprendido.

-Si, soy yo –contestó ella con la cabeza baja.

-Creí que nunca te volvería a ver –dijo el acercándose.

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una tierna sonrisita.

-Te dije que jamás te dejaría, que no era una despedida... –dijo incorporándose y mirando a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. (DCAO) –Pero nada será como antes.. Lo sabes¿verdad? –dijo mirándolo con los ojos empañados.

-Si, lo sé... pero.. siempre serás mi princesita.. hiciste mucho por mí –dijo en un susurro.

-Oh.. Remsie.. –dijo acercándose y abrazándolo –Te quiero muchísimo..

-Yo también Hermione.. –dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.. aunque sabia en el fondo que la amaba...

---------FLASH BACK----------

Cuando su estomago volvió a su lugar y las vueltas cesaron se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon, era extraño verlo después ...no, antes.. de tantos años... Aunque todo estaba en el mismo lugar, el reflejo de Gringotts iluminaba toda la calle, tan concurridas por miles de niños comprando sus materiales para el comienzo de clases, No se sorprendió al no reconocer a nadie.

-Harry... –dijo ella levantándose de la fría baldosa de un callejón apartado.

Nadie contestó. Miró a su lado y lo vio desmayado.

-Oh.. ¡No!.. –se agachó y lo agarró, lo zarandeo un poco y no despertó..

"será mejor que lo lleve al caldero chorreante y pida una habitación" pensó.

-Levicorpus –susurró cuando sacó su varita.

Harry comenzó a flotar, ella agarró los bolsos y las demás cosas que tenían, demasiadas a decir verdad, y fue al Caldero Chorreante. Tom los vio al entrar y se apresuró a ayudarla con los bolsos.

-¿Necesitan habitación no? –le preguntó sonriendo.

-Si, por favor, una sola.. se desmayó y creo que necesita descansar.. –dijo mirando a Harry.

-Subamos.. –le dijo Tom agarrando los bolsos.

Ella lo siguió, y Harry iba flotando tras ella. Entraron a una habitación con dos camas en ella, Hermione recostó a Harry en una de ellas, y Tom dejó los bolsos y salió, ella se acercó a Harry, ya que vio que este empezaba a abrir los ojos. Ella sintió un balde de agua fría, al recordar, que el no recordaría nada, y que pensaría que es el primo de James, James Potter. Y James sabría que el era el primo...Se sentó a su lado y lo miró. Harry abrió los ojos, y se pegó un buen susto, la miró con ojos desorbitados.

-¿QUIÉN ERES? –le preguntó el buscando su varita.

-Tra.. Tranquilo.. no te voy a hacer daño, te encontré desmayado y te traje para que descanses.. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh.. mis padres se fueron de vacaciones.. y yo vine al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis útiles para empezar en Hogwarts.. y me quería aquí lo que queda de las vacaciones, en el Caldero Chorreante, rentando una habitación.. –dijo Harry pensativo, y mas calmado.

Ella solo sonrió. Todo había salido bien, Harry no recordaba nada, y ambos entrarían en Hogwarts.

-Eh.. gracias por ayudarme.. –dijo mirando al piso algo avergonzado por su reacción –No me presenté –reincorporándose- Soy Harry Potter –le tendió la mano.

-Hermione Granger –tomando la mano que Harry le ofrecía.

-Disculpa.. pero ¿qué hora es? Porque tendría que encontrarme con mi primo.. –dijo levantándose de un salto, recordando.

-Son las 4 –le dijo consultando su reloj sobresaltada. Al mismo tiempo que entraba una lechuza por la ventana y se posaba sobre una mesa tendiéndole la patita a Hermione.

-Oh ¡no! Debo irme ¡me deben estar esperando! –dijo Harry mientras Hermione leía su carta concentrada, sin escucharlo –¡Oye! Debo irme.. –le decía mirándola. -¡Hola¿estas?

-Este hombre nunca dejará de sorprenderme –susurró Hermione sonriendo dejando su carta en un cajón.

-¿QUÉ? –le preguntó Harry confundido.

-Nada, nada.. ¿Qué me decías? –le contestó sonriendo.

-Bueno... que debo irme, mi primo me debe estar esperando¿Quieres venir?.

-Eh.. bueno, está bien.


	2. Chapter 1 Viejos y Nuevos Reencuentros

**Chapter 1 **

_**"viejos y nuevos reencuentros"**_

Los dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron, Hermione se quedó de piedra al verlos, James, Remus, Sirius.. todos tan alegres, jóvenes.. distintos, despreocupados... Entonces se dio cuenta.. de que.. era su misión, su deber, mantenerlos así, felices, unidos, vivos.. y principalmente, despreocupados.

-Vamos, así te los presento –dijo el sonriendo.

-Bueno.. –los dos se acercaron.

-Prongs, Padfoot, Moony –dijo Harry sonriéndoles.

-Buenas Harry –dijo Sirius estrechándole la mano.

-Ya creí que no vendrías! –dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Hola.. –dijo Remus.

-Y ella es...? –dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Hermione –se apresuró a decir Harry –Estaba conmigo cuando desperté O.o

-Y yo que creí que te gustaba Evans –dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-EVANS? –dijo Hermione alarmada –Lily Evans?

-Si¿la conoces? –Preguntó Harry –Pero no me gusta! –dijo ruborizándose –y para que sepas Prongs.. Me encontró tirado en una calle desmayado.. No empieces con tus idioteces –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Hermione, después de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza y se sentó con los chicos.

-Creo que no nos presentamos –dijo Remus –Yo soy Remus Lupin.

-Yo Sirius Black a tus servicios hermosa –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-James Potter un gusto –dijo despeinándose el cabello.

-Bueno yo soy Hermione Granger .., un gusto chicos –dijo sonriéndoles.

-¿También irás a Hogwarts? –preguntó James.

-Si, aunque debo ir a comprar mis útiles. –contestó.

-Entonces te acompañamos hermosa.. –le dijo Sirius.

-¿Vamos ahora? –preguntó Harry.

-Ok.

Y salieron del Caldero Chorreante para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon.

-Bueno.. ¿tienes el dinero o hay que ir a Gringotts? –preguntó Remus.

-Tengo ..gracias –dijo sonriéndole.. era muy atento

Luego de un par de compras se encontraron con Lily Evans.

-Hola Evans –dijo James.

-Oh.. Potter 1 –dijo Lily –Hola Potter 2

-Hola Lily.. podrías dejar de decirme así ¿no? –le dijo Harry con una sonrisita picara dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nop, para mi ya eres Potter 2 –dijo ella sonriéndole de la misma forma.

-Bueno.. lamento interrumpir este amoroso reencuentro ..pero hay más gente aquí.. –dijo Sirius ahogando una risita –Y tu Evans, no me saludaste todavía ¬¬

-Hola Siri Pooh! –

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así ¬¬

-Como quieras Siri Pooh ..

-Eres demasiado insoportable cuando te lo propones ¿sabias? –

-Gracias Siri Pooh

-¬¬

Todos los miraban divertidos.

-Tu eres... –dijo Lily refiriéndose a Hermione.

-Soy Hermione Granger –le contestó sonriendo.

-Oh! Yo soy Lily Evans. Un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo )

-Todavía tengo hambre ( -dijo James..-¿vamos a tomar un helado?

-Vamos –contestaron.

-Yo tengo que comprar un par de cosas todavía .. ¿me acompañas Hermione? –dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Si, vamos ..-respondió ella.

-¿Entras en 7mo no? –preguntó Lily

-Ajam.. –respondió ella - ¿Estas en Gryffindor no?

-Sip.. y ¿tu? –

-Aún no lo sé... me tienen que seleccionar –respondió Hermione.

-Claro..

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a Madam Malkins y allí se probaron millones de túnicas y se quedaron con las que mejor les quedaba.

Mientras tanto en la heladería...

-¿De dónde la sacaste? –preguntó Sirius por enésima vez desde que se fueron las chicas.

-NO LO SÉ! –dijo Harry exasperado –ella me encontró a mi tirado en un callejón y me llevó al Caldero Chorreante.

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad? Para mi que la tenias escondida desde el último mundial... –dijo Remus divertido.

-Si en el mundial estaba con Florence, Moony pueden cortarla de una vez? –dijo Harry medio aburrido, medio enojado.

-No! No hasta que no nos digas de donde la sacaste... Yo también quiero una.. ( -dijo Sirius haciendo pucherito y poniendo carita de perrito abandonado.

En ese momento entraron las chicas hablando animadamente.

-Lily, Hermione! Siéntense –dijo James señalando dos lugares vacios.

Las chicas se sentaron y dejaron en el suelo las miles de bolsas que tenían en sus manos.

-Compraron algunas cosas ¿no? –preguntó Remus con cara de sorpresa.

Las chicas rieron.

-Ey Lil.. ¿tienes cuarto? –preguntó Harry.

-Nop.. están todas ocupadas..

-Entonces duerme con Hermione.. y yo con los chicos .. –dijo sonriéndole.

-Genial –dijo Lily –creo que deberíamos subir así organizamos todo.

-Claro –

Y todos subieron a la habitación de Hermione y Lily. Harry agarró su bolso.

-Chicos.. ¿con quien duermo yo?

-Sirius y yo tenemos una habitación para nosotros.. vos quédate con Moony ¿de acuerdo? –dijo James.

-Ok.. ¿en que habitación? -dijo Harry metiendo sus nuevos útiles dentro del baúl.

-La contigua a esta, la nuestra es una antes ..-explicó Sirius.

-De acuerdo –y Harry salió de la habitación con sus cosas flotando tras el.

-Espero que estés en Gryffindor.. –le dijo James sentándose al lado de Hermione y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Yo también, aunque estoy casi segura de que voy a estar en Gryffindor –dijo Hermione sonriéndole.. era muy parecido a Harry...

-¿Y cómo estas tan segura linda? –le preguntó James acercándose un poco a ella.

Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Simplemente un presentimiento...

-¡Prongs! .. bien ahí ;) –le dijo Sirius que estaba conversando con Lily y Remus en la otra punta de la habitación.

James lo fulminó con la mirada y Hermione aprovechó ese momento para escurrirse de James, Remus rió y Lily suspiró, con una nueva compañera ese año, no sería tan aburrido...


End file.
